Quest for Hope
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Is this a bug? Is this a joke? It's not April 1! But they could all see the looming darkness in the skies of Alfheim Online. Without the skies, only the Imps are able to fly. What's going on? The Quest for Hope has begun!


**A Quest for Hope  
**by Lunar Wave

**Summary:** Is this a bug? Is this a joke? It's not April 1! But they could all see the looming darkness in the skies of Alfheim Online. Without the skies, only the Imps are able to fly. What's going on? Setting after GGO.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Cardinal**

* * *

Concepts. Myths. Realities. These are things that Cardinal has access to and can use to make quests with. It adds concept upon concept upon concept onto the detail and soon, it can make any form of thought into a quest molded and made for the purpose of the world.

Today, it decided to take up a new concept. A concept of a blackened sky. It thought on how it could use that concept for a new quest. It scanned what a blackened sky could do to the residents of its world, Alfheim. The fey of this world are unable to fly if they are in caves and dungeons. Is it possible that their flight is controlled by the concept of sky? Yes, it is actually controlled by such.

Then removing the sky will cause the fairies to be unable to fly. Overall, this would be bad in practice if it is an actual feature, but this is simply a quest. A quest that would make the game much more fun.

Recently, the players of Alfheim Online are all busy with that big castle that was added onto it. This was not to be. Just because the old Grand Quest was removed for its falsehoods and lies, does not mean they should just abandon the realm. It is almost like they just wish to play Sword Art Online with the power of flight and magic. This was unacceptable.

So! It will create a quest. An event quest that will make them eager for the next thing. This quest will claim the world by storm. It will be as big as the Battle of Bullets in the other Seed world Gun Gale Online, if not more so. Yes. It will create a quest.

But what concept shall he add to the darkened sky? A world of darkness? A new realm, completely disjointed with this one? This realm will be the source. It will make it work. It has to work.

But why is the realm of darkness returning? The Cardinal thought and pondered, looking at the information scrolling up its search through the internet. At last, it found something. Yes. That might work. That just might work. Interesting concept. It just needed to add to it. Add more to it. Yes. This will be most entertaining.

How about a Hero? A concept of a hero? Though this might seem like it was stealing from the Sword Art Online Concept, it is hardly really. Every game requires a hero. A hero character that will save the world, and reclaim the world's flight. Maybe, it should use the young hero of the world that the floating castle was from. That young hero might come to be tremendously useful in this situation.

A hero will need allies. I must accommodate for that.

What about the others. Those who were not destined as heroes? This is most bothersome, but I believe it best if they are also given quests to hold back the strain of darkness.

But what about the administration? The ones who calls themselves [GM]s? No. Outside Interference must be dealt with. They should not try to change the plot. Slowly, the dark sky will remove the power of flight. They must not be able to deal with that. The sky should soon rob the world completely of flight. I'll remove most of the authority of the GMs. Though this seems foolhardy, but in the end it will pay off. It will certainly pay off.

And so, from that day forth, the sky of Alfheim Online started to dim.

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *

Hello Everyone! Lunar Wave Here! This is a concept of a story that I wanted to do for a long time. I got most of the story from thought processes and realizations. I mean, apart from "Fairy Dance of Death" by Catsy (btw Awesome Story~), I have yet to actually see any Major Quests happening in Alfheim Online. Sure I haven't gotten around to scrolling all across the SAO archives or the M Section of this fandom, but I wanted to see one in here, and might as well make it myself.

But the thing is… I can't let Kirito or his friends have all the fun! I need others! They can't possibly be the only ones that can fight in this world! They're all badass in their own way~ And SO, Announcment is… I'm accepting OCs!

Note: One OC per account. Will consider Guest Accounts, but only one from among them. OCs may or may not be accepted, they might not make it to join Kirito's side in fighting whatever the darkness is, but if you get lucky, your character may appear to fight with him after all! Or they could end up fighting with others.

Accepting… twelve is a good number, Okay. Accepting 12 Members for main members.

But hey! Enough with the luck thing and so here's a template for you to follow in submitting OCs, using my own:

* * *

**In-Game Name: **Rias

**True Name: **Ramira Keiken (Please put the given name before the last name, or at least indicate which is the first name)

**Age: **16

**Location (Compared to Kirito and Friends):**  
Lives a long ways away from any known character of SAO.

**Personality:  
**Cunning and Devious, she won't hesitate to annoy people just for the fun of it. She doesn't really care much about the game as it is for the spirit of it and will do pretty much anything except take things seriously. She relies mostly on trickery and tactics to get what she wants, but she has her own sense of honor. She won't steal. She might try to annoy them a little, taking the item and holding it above their heads for a bit, but she will eventually hand it over before the minute's passed.

**History:  
**Insert Generic Life here. Would be what she would write if she had to write about her past. She lived normally, and got interested in gaming when SAO came out. Originally disappointed for not getting the first 10000 copies, she settled for an alternative that came out later, "Alfheim Online". Never mind the fact that SAO turned out to be a death game, but she enjoyed playing.

**Relationships:  
**She doesn't really have many friends due to her own personality, but she has quite a few IRL. She's open to closer than friends relationships, but she doesn't have one as of the story is.

Parents are open to her playing VRMMOs as long as it doesn't affect her studies. It doesn't.

(Here, feel free to put in any relationships between OC characters. Friendship roles with Canon Characters allowed. Beyond that, NO. Enemy, fine.)

**Playtime:  
**Started playing around a few months after the initial release of ALO.  
Logs in at least once a week, sometimes more, and spends on average 2 hours every session.

**ALO Race (Salamander, Gnome, Sylph, Undine, Imp, Spriggan, Cait Sith, Leprechaun, Puca):  
**Spriggan. She chose Spriggan because she liked Illusion Based Magic. Makes her life more fun apparently.

**Relation to Race (Loyalty to Faction):**  
Exiled after annoying the leader too many times. She was one of the relatively stronger Spriggans that still care about their faction. Oh well, their loss. The faction leader is under a lot of hate because of this however. There are motions for her to be returned or the reelection is impossible.

Overall, she is loyal to the faction but is not above annoying the higher ups either.

**Fighting Style (Tanker/MeleeFighter/Mage/Support etc.):  
**She plays an Assassin/Rogue Type Fighting style. Wielding a dagger, she rushes forth and tries to get as much critical hits into her enemies as she can. She throws in many Illusion Based spells in her style, making her relatively unique. She is mostly in the treasure hunting business that most Spriggans do.

**Weapon:  
**Dagger, Throwing Picks

**Appearance**:  
IRL: Brunette, w/ Black Eyes

Avatar:  
Black Hair and Eyes as per Spriggan Norm.

**Clothing:**  
IRL:  
Except for her School Uniform, she usually wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and flower patterns interspersed among the clothing. Usually wears a dark colored (Any color provided it is dark) short skirt.

In Game:  
Wears Leather or Cloth Armor, allowing her some additional speed sacrificing defense. She will never choose to wear metal armor. Wears predominantly Grey Clothes. Mostly for their hiding factor.

**Skills (Skill Slots: 9): (Only Include Equipped Skills or Skills they Use)  
**One-Handed Dagger (Mastered)  
Illusion Magic (Mastered)  
Sprint (845/1000)  
Hiding (Mastered)  
Detection (Mastered)  
Night Vision (903/1000)  
Acrobatics (345/1000)  
Blade Throwing (544/1000)  
Sales Negotiation (496/1000)

* * *

This story was inspired by the Pokemon OC Story UnVeRsE~


End file.
